Display module is the key component of many electronic products. Liquid crystal display module and organic light emitting display module have been widely utilized in many electronic products. In particular, the thickness of an organic light emitting display module is about the same as the thickness of a display apparatus having the same. Therefore, assembly structure and thickness of the display module directly affect the appearance of the electronic products.